


Para llevar

by ak_bennington



Series: HQ Rarepair [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Akaashi se le conquista por el estómago, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Foodie husbands, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Onigiris, Spoilers timeskip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Akaashi se da cuenta demasiado tarde de por qué acude cada día a por los onigiris de Miya. [HQRarepairweek, Osamu/Akaashi]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: HQ Rarepair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727158
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Para llevar: Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ha sido escrito para la HQRarepairweek en la que las parejas debían tener menos de 100 fics en total en Ao3 para ser consideradas como raras. El tema para esta historia ha sido: Coffee Shop.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no gano nada con esto.

PARA LLEVAR

_"¡Eh, Akaashi! ¿No estás un poco más rellenito desde la última vez que te vi? ¡Se te nota que te estás alimentando bien para desarrollar esos músculos!"_

–Bokuto-san, la cámara engorda, eso lo sabemos todos –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para justificarse y aunque la videollamada continuó por otros derroteros, fue inevitable que se le quedara esa espinita clavada.

Bokuto enseguida le había dado la razón, en una manera de solidarizarse con él, al confesar que Hinata no estaba tan fuerte en persona como daba la impresión en televisión.

Lo cual Akaashi sabía que era falso, como también sabía que Bokuto era mucho más sensible de lo que aparentaba y que esa era su manera de suavizar el haber metido la pata.

En cualquier caso no tenía motivos para molestarse sino todo lo contrario. A pesar del tiempo, Bokuto aún recordaba sus años en la preparatoria cuando tener más masa muscular era una de sus preocupaciones.

Qué tiempos aquellos.

Ahora a duras penas le alcanzaba la vida para llevar una dieta saludable e ir caminando al trabajo como forma de realizar ejercicio los días de diario ya que los fines de semana podía dedicarle un poco más de tiempo. Aún solía quedar para jugar de vez en cuando con los quedaron en Tokio y no se dedicaban al voleibol profesional y, en cierto modo, lo disfrutaba más así, sin presión, como un simple hobby.

La frase de Bokuto quedó ahí sin pretenderlo, en stand by en su subconsciente, hasta que llegó de nuevo el lunes y el regreso al trabajo, saltando como una de esas notificaciones inesperadas en la pantalla de inicio del móvil, cuando de manera automática se encontró frente a la puerta de "Onigiris Miya".

Se detuvo un paso justo antes de que el sensor de movimiento detectara su presencia y abriese la puerta automática.

Todo por dentro le dio un vuelco, y si tardó unos segundos en reaccionar tan sólo fue porque se sintió abrumado de lo evidente que se veía de golpe.

Al fondo se podía ver a Osamu detrás de la barra, preparándolo todo para iniciar la jornada. Era temprano y el local aún estaba vacío a la espera incluso de la llegada del resto de empleados.

Akaashi se dio media vuelta y giró la esquina de la calle lo más rápido que pudo. El corazón aún le latía con fuerza y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para tratar de calmarse. Se subió las gafas en el puente de la nariz y, resignado, dejó allí su mano para, a continuación, ocultar la vergüenza de su rostro tras ella.

Seguramente Osamu estuviera cortando algo con el cuchillo cuando alzó la vista un momento y a punto estuvo de verle allí parado como un idiota en la puerta sin entrar. No hubiera pasado nada de haber sido cualquier otro día. Miya le habría saludado con la mano y Keiji habría entrado para recoger su almuerzo sin tener que decir nada pues, a esas alturas, Osamu siempre le preparaba los onigiri _a gusto del chef_ , haciendo del momento de la comida una especie de ruleta rusa de sabores que el joven editor esperaba cada día con entusiasmo. Pero también era absurdo engañarse a sí mismo al decirse que el corazón le latía porque había estado a punto de pillarle.

Había empezado a hacerlo antes, cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba un mes yendo allí todos los días, dando un rodeo _porque así hago algo más de ejercicio_ de camino al trabajo, con un café para llevar para el trayecto _a pesar de que aquello no era un Coffee Shop_ y la cafetera era sólo para los empleados y con onigiris esperándole perfectamente empaquetados junto al vaso humeante de porexpán _para que no tenga que perder tiempo_ en el que cada día era obsequiado con novedosas exquisiteces.

Era tan patéticamente evidente que hasta Bokuto, a cientos de kilómetros, se lo había dejado caer a su peculiar manera.

Estaba jodidamente pillado por Osamu Miya y sus malditos onigiris.

Horas más tarde, en la pausa para el almuerzo, no sólo el estómago de Akaashi lamentaba la decisión de su dueño, rugiendo a modo de protesta, sino que el propio chico se echó en cara su estúpido orgullo, cuando tuvo que comerse una de esas porquerías de máquinas expendedoras para salir del paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar antes de que pasara. Siempre solía seguir los partidos de los Black Jackals por televisión así que cuando ese fin de semana perdieron, ya podía anticipar lo que encontraría en la videollamada semanal con Bokuto.

Por tanto, no debió extrañarle que fuese Atsumu quien lo llamó desde el vestuario buscando consejo sobre cómo lidiar con un Bokuto con el ánimo por los suelos. No era la primera vez que lo llamaban para algo así, de hecho, ocurría bastante a menudo, solo que él pensaba que a esas alturas de temporada ya se habían acostumbrado. Además, en esos casos siempre solía ser Hinata quien usurpaba el lugar de Bokuto al teléfono, quien normalmente no quería ni hablar.

Pero esa vez no fue Hinata sino Atsumu, y no tenía fundamento alguno estar sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago pensando que había algún motivo por el que el colocador había querido tomar la palabra.

Después de unos cuantos consejos y de varios intentos fallidos de sus compañeros de equipo porque Bokuto saliera en la videollamada, Akaashi se despidió con intención de colgar cuando la cara de Atsumu apareció de nuevo en primer plano para evitar que lo hiciera.

De nuevo el corazón le traicionaba, latiendo más fuerte y deprisa porque no sólo Atsumu era igual que su hermano sino que se encontró haciendo una lista mental de las diferencias que con la mala calidad de la imagen, era capaz de identificar. Un lunar aquí, un gesto así, esa otra expresión…

¿Realmente lo había visto tantas veces como para advertir esas insignificancias?

–Supongo que tendré que decirle a Osamu que estás bien y que te despedí de su parte –dijo Atsumu.

–¿Qué? –preguntó más que nada por ganar algo de tiempo para saber de qué estaba hablando.

–¿No estabas enfermo o algo? Me dijo que le extrañó que no fueras en toda la semana, y que le hubiese gustado despedirse en persona.

_¿Despedirse?_

De pronto todo su mundo se desmoronaba por su actitud estúpida y cobarde. Después del día de _la_ _revelación_ estuvo demasiado abrumado para volver, o al menos hasta que se hubiera aclarado un poco las ideas.

Y ya había pasado una semana en la que había acabado preocupando a Miya sin razón. Ya fuera una supuesta enfermedad o comederos de cabeza del tipo ¿habré hecho algo mal?, estaba claro que no habían sido su intención.

Pero eso de despedirse… Le estaba retorciendo las entrañas las mil hipótesis que le dio tiempo a crear en el segundo que tardó Atsumu en responderle.

–Esta semana he estado trabajando desde casa –mintió, con una excusa lo más inofensiva posible–. Despedirse… ¿por qué?

–Samu sólo fue a Tokio para poner en marcha el local con los nuevos empleados y eso, pero tiene que volver a Hyõgo.

_Volver…a Hyõgo…_

No lo vería más.

El corazón latiendo a toda velocidad le dio la sensación de ser una frenética cuenta atrás, por lo que se apresuró a preguntar con un dedo ya encima del botón de colgar y cogiendo el abrigo con la otra mano de camino a la puerta.

Tenía la corazonada de que todo aquello era una señal, como lo fue la frase de Bokuto y el eventual descubrimiento de sus sentimientos. El destino no podía ser tan cruel como para arrebatarle algo sin darle siquiera una oportunidad.

–¿Cuándo se va de Tokio?

–No tengo ni idea, imagino que hoy o mañana, no lo sé.

No se molestó en despedirse. Salió a toda prisa de su apartamento, como si realmente los minutos que podía arañar haciéndolo fueran a significar algo.

Por el camino se iba dando cuenta de todos los fallos que había cometido y le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, pues para empezar, ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba a Osamu. Todo podía ser simple amabilidad con sus clientes que él había malinterpretado.

Y de pronto, la puerta automática no se abría lo suficientemente rápido ni captaba su cercanía con suficiente antelación como para no hacerle perder unos segundos hasta que se abrió. Esos segundos que, como la otra vez, le permitieron observar qué sucedía detrás de la barra… donde estaban dos de los trabajadores pero no había rastro de Osamu.

Como era de esperar de un sábado por la noche y de un restaurante nuevo con buenas críticas, el local estaba lleno. Era curioso porque daba un aire totalmente diferente al que tenía en las horas a las que él solía ir.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo grosero que estaba siendo al apartar de su camino a la gente que hacía cola, llegó hasta el mostrador ante protestas a sus espaldas a las que no hizo el más mínimo caso.

–¿Dónde está Miya-san?

–Hace rato que se fue, dijo que tenía que hacer la maleta para viajar mañana temprano. Son varias horas conduciendo hasta Hyõgo y quería llegar antes de la noche –explicó una de las chicas a la que conocía de algunos de los turnos de mañana.

Se encontraba dándole vueltas a la cabeza, considerando llamar a Bokuto para que Atsumu le diera el número de teléfono de su hermano porque como no tenía que hacerlo en persona no sonaba tan descabellado, cuando la propia chica debió percatarse de su preocupación.

–Miya-san dejó esto para ti –dijo, volviéndose para coger una bolsa de la zona de reparto a domicilio–. Todos los días te preparó uno de estos bentos que al final nunca recogiste. Este era el de hoy.

Tendió la mano para coger la bolsa por encima del mostrador y ésta le temblaba de rabia y culpabilidad. Sentía ganas de llorar.

Era un completo imbécil.

Sacó del bolsillo la cartera para pagar pero la chica lo rechazó. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si sabía dónde vivía o su teléfono personal, pero enseguida supo que no sería apropiado además de poner a la muchacha en un compromiso. Por tanto, cogió la bolsa y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Tampoco iba a preguntar a Atsumu. Su oportunidad había desaparecido.

Una vez fuera, el tic tac de su vida recobró su habitual cadencia, lenta y suave. Allí en medio de la calle todo estaba tranquilo tras la tormenta. Su corazón ya no sonaba.

 _Tal vez sea mejor así,_ se dijo, tratando de convencerse.

Y paradar cierre a ese breve capítulo, decidió comerse los onigiris que Osamu había preparado para él, no sin una punzada de culpabilidad al saber que los había hecho para él a diario. Seguramente el arroz estaría ya pasado, si habían sido hechos a primera hora, aunque los sábados él no iba por el restaurante.

El primer bocado se lo confirmó. Pero dio un segundo para corroborarlo.

Acto seguido comprobó el resto que había empaquetado y fue cuando vio la nota.

Él era un experto en onigiris y sabía que esos concretamente no habían sido elaborados ese día.

Osamu estaba usando ese medio para comunicarse con él al margen del día en que acudiera al restaurante. Cuando lo hiciera, allí estarían para él.

En la nota no había nada más que un número de teléfono que Akaashi no tardó en teclear en el suyo, con tantos nervios que ni se paró a pensar en qué le diría. Más aún cuando no tardó más que un par de tonos en descolgar.

–¿Diga?

La cuenta atrás acababa de empezar de nuevo.

–Soy Akaashi.

 _Y me gustas._ Mierda, no sonaba tan mal.

–Soy Akaashi. Y me gustas.


	2. Para llevar: Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu no puede dejar que Akaashi se le escape.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sonó el pitido de la llamada terminada al otro lado. Por un instante pensó que Akaashi tal vez se hubiera confundido pensando que era el buzón de voz y por eso había colgado. Pero cuanto más lo consideraba más improbable le parecía.

¿Se había arrepentido en el último momento? ¿Por qué?

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Osamu Miya devolvió la llamada encontrándose con el frustrante mensaje: _el teléfono al que llama no se encuentra disponible._

Mierda, ¿qué se suponía que podía hacer? Apenas conocía Tokio.

Y apenas conocía a Akaashi.

Pero aún así le gustaba lo suficiente como para intentarlo.

Desde que llegó a Tokio, Akaashi había sido su conexión a tierra. En aquella ciudad inmensa y frenética se había encargado de aportar un pequeño reducto de calma cada día que aparecía por allí. Tener algo conocido en aquel entorno le había servido de mucho.

Poca gente con la que coincidió en su época de estudiante quedaba ya por la capital y cuando el día de la inauguración del local, vio aparecer a Akaashi por allí, la verdad es que le hizo ilusión.

Según contó éste cuando se saludaron, Bokuto le había hecho llegar una de las invitaciones que Atsumu había repartido entre sus conocidos. Reconocía que de no haber sido por la iniciativa de su hermano, no habría caído en primera instancia en invitarle personalmente, aquellos días previos habían sido muy estresantes y no tenía la cabeza para otras cosas que no fuera trabajo. No obstante, Inarizaki y Fukurodani eran escuelas de gran nivel y siempre solían quedar entre los mejores puestos incluso habiéndose enfrentado en varias ocasiones, así que cuando se encontraron años más tarde en el partido de los Adlers contra los Jackals pudo acordarse de él perfectamente.

Akaashi le preguntó si abrirían un local en Tokio.

Y Osamu se encontró pensando _por ti lo abriría mañana mismo._

Era un pensamiento absurdo, que tardó lo mismo en desaparecer que Akaashi entre las gradas tras comprarle algunos onigiris, pero que aquella noche en la inauguración volvió a surgir sintiendo que en algún momento había pedido un deseo que se había cumplido.

Obviamente era una casualidad, o tal vez alguna vez se lo comentó a Atsumu y por eso le hizo llegar la invitación a través de Bokuto. Aunque conociendo a Tsumu, no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así para chantajearle o pedirle cosas desproporcionadas a cambio… Así que, seguramente, nada de aquello llegara a salir de su cabeza y todo quedó en la posibilidad imaginaria de un romance. Al fin y al cabo era una locura.

Pero no debía serlo tanto, al parecer, después de recibir semejante confesión inesperada.

Solo que el muy idiota le había colgado el teléfono.

¿Qué sentido tenía entonces? Continuó llamando varias veces con el mismo resultado, ni siquiera estaba pensando en qué decir si le respondía, sino que trataba de atar cabos para comprender por qué había reaccionado así.

Era obvio que había encontrado el papel con su teléfono, pues dudaba mucho que hubiera ido pidiéndoselo a alguien.

Y nada más que con eso, el resto de la historia se hilaba prácticamente sola.

Por eso no esperó que en una de esas veces, Akaashi descolgara de nuevo. Y fue inmediato.

–¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez! –le gritó Osamu.

Le salió del alma. El corazón había empezado a rebotarle en el pecho. Al otro lado, la voz suave de Akaashi le dio la impresión de estar disimulando una risa.

–Lo siento. De pronto pensé que no era tan buena idea como parecía en mi cabeza. Me puse nervioso y…

–¡No! –le cortó. No podía dar lugar a más dudas. Tenían el tiempo contado–. Habla. No dejes de hablar.

El silencio que se hizo le indicó lo evidente; que Akaashi no era adivino y no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente ante tal exigencia. En ese momento, Osamu no quería soltar el teléfono, que lo tenía en sujeto entre el hombro y la oreja, mientras se ponía unas zapatillas de deporte a las que no se había molestado en desatar los cordones por no perder tiempo. Tampoco reparó en cambiarse de ropa hasta que ya estaba en la calle y le dio un escalofrío cuando se paró en el borde de la acera esperando a que pasara un taxi.

Si se fijaba, no llevaba el atuendo más adecuado para una supuesta cita, porque ¿acaso podía llamarlo así? Iba a ver a un chico que se le acababa de declarar porque él correspondía esos sentimientos, si eso no era una cita tenía todos los ingredientes para serlo. De haber sido más consciente de a lo que se enfrentaba no habría ido con una ropa cualquiera de estar por casa. Mientras preparaba la maleta para la mañana siguiente, no tenía que preocuparse del frío exterior gracias a la calefacción, así que los vaqueros, los tenis desgastados y una camiseta de manga corta cualquiera eran la única coartada con la que contaba.

Y no había reparado en ello hasta que llevaba varios minutos parado en mitad de la calle.

Había sido todo rápido. Ni siquiera contempló el ponerse algo más abrigado arriba por temor a que soltar el móvil fuera a hacer que Akaashi desapareciera de nuevo. El ascensor tardaba demasiado y terminó bajando las escaleras saltando los escalones de tres en tres mientras Akaashi le explicaba que había intentado llamarle pero que debían haberlo hecho los dos a la vez y por eso no habían logrado contactar. Incluso para corroborar lo ocurrido, mientras hablaba, empezaron a llegarle mensajes informando de que _tal número ha intentado contactar mientras hablaba._

–¿Dónde estás? –preguntó, tratando de entrar en calor al arrebujarse con el abrigo. La calle era amplia por lo que las ráfagas de aire helado corrían libremente y Osamu se había puesto en un lugar expuesto a la espera de que pasase un taxi. No conocía apenas nada de Tokio y no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad que se le había presentado. Tenía que ir lo seguro–. Voy para allá.

–Estoy en un parque a un par de manzanas del restaurante, puedo volver allí si quieres.

Solo esperaba que Akaashi estuviese bien abrigado. Aunque lo visualizaba como solía verlo cada mañana, con su abrigo tres cuartos color camel y su bufanda de cuadros, y el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

–No te muevas de ahí. Mándame tu ubicación –no quería que se marchara y desapareciera–. No pares de hablar.

No quería que colgara y se le escapara.

–¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –preguntó Akaashi.

–Lo que quieras. Solo habla, no te calles.

Akaashi rio al otro lado de la línea y Osamu pudo ver perfectamente su sonrisa en su mente.

–No voy a morirme ni seguir la luz al final del túnel si cierro los ojos –bromeó Keiji, a lo que Osamu también tuvo que reírse pues estaba pareciendo uno de esos casos de coprotagonistas con disparos mortales en el peor de los momentos, típicos de películas de acción.

–Dime por qué decidiste llamarme –propuso Miya. Al fin se aproximaba un taxi libre.

–¿Porque alguien decidió dejarme una nota con un teléfono?

Dentro del coche se notaba el agradable cambio de temperatura y estaba seguro de que al día siguiente habría pillado un buen catarro, pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

–Realmente no pensé que fueras a verla. No al menos hoy. Me ha pillado todo un poco de sorpresa –se sinceró.

–Yo tampoco lo esperaba pero hoy después del partido los chicos me llamaron, ya sabes, han perdido y aún no entienden muy bien a Bokuto-san y tu hermano me dijo que te ibas y…

Osamu frunció un poco el ceño con sorpresa. Así que había sido cosa de Atsumu… Entre eso y lo de la invitación, no le convenía deberle más favores. Él ni siquiera le había comentado nada con intención de que interviniera. Simplemente estuvo preocupado al no verle durante una semana, cuando lo hacía a diario. Suponía que si hubiese tenido previsto algún viaje de trabajo o algo, se lo habría comunicado, así que solo podía ponerse en lo peor como alguna urgencia o una enfermedad.

Además, Akaashi siempre iba entre semana, de camino al trabajo, nunca lo hacía en sábados y domingos, por lo que Osamu le dejó la nota con el teléfono dando por hecho que, de volver, lo haría ya a la semana siguiente de vuelta al horario laboral.

No se esperaba que apareciera un sábado por la noche. Y mucho menos que lo llamara con semejante noticia.

Le gustaba a Akaashi. Uff, vaya… ¿y ahora qué?

En ningún momento había pensado en que se diera algo así. Estaba preocupado por él, llevaba sin ir una semana, y ese domingo volvía a Hyogo. Había pensado que no perdía nada por dejarle su teléfono, después de todo se podía interpretar de muchas maneras. Aunque en el fondo tuviera esperanzas de que las visitas de Akaashi no fueran aleatorias y estas no se debieran simplemente a que le pillaba de paso del trabajo y sus onigiris estaban ricos. Sabía que quizás estaba sacando las cosas de contexto, que el que Akaashi fuera agradable con él no quería decir nada más que era un chico educado, que si le sacaba algo de conversación mientras preparaba sus cosas para llevar, no se debía a que estuviera interesado en él. Un chico atractivo como Akaashi, inteligente, con un buen trabajo, serio y formal, era un buen partido al que seguro que ya le habían echado el guante.

Por tanto, aquella nota con el teléfono nunca tuvo expectativas de cumplir su propósito. Y si lo hacía, no sería hasta estar a kilómetros de distancia donde no tendría ningún sentido plantear nada.

Nunca le había preguntado. Tal vez Akaashi tuviera pareja, tal vez no le gustaran los hombres. No era asunto suyo meterse donde no le llamaban y mucho menos para algo que no tenía futuro.

Y al igual que otras veces el destino se conjuga para que nada salga como debiera, ese día todo encajó a la perfección. Una sucesión de eventos que de otra manera no se hubieran dado, habían acabado en la más idílica de las serendipias.

Una declaración de amor. Una partida inminente. Y toda una noche por delante.

Le daban escalofríos de pensarlo y no era porque el termómetro del taxi marcara apenas un par de grados por encima de cero en el exterior, lo cristales estuvieran empañados y no llevara más que una camiseta de manga corta.

¿Qué haría cuando lo tuviera delante? No faltaba tanto. Aquellas calles por las que circulaban le eran familiares.

El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza de nuevo. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo actuar?

–…y entonces pensé que no podía ser casualidad. Yo no debía haber visto esa nota hasta el lunes pero Miya-san me dijo que te ibas y…

–Es como si estuviera escrito.

–Sí –dijo Akaashi. Se quedó callado.

¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese silencio?

–Una vez estuve a punto de preguntarte si querías venir a jugar al voley con un grupo de amigos. Solemos quedar los domingos, los que vivimos en Tokio y no nos dedicamos a ello, en las pistas del Nekoma. Tal vez los recuerdes, Kuroo que entrena a un grupo escolar por las tardes y tiene las llaves, Komi y Konoha de mi antiguo equipo, incluso Kawanishi de Sendai.

–¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¡Me he pasado un mes en Tokio solo!

–¡Lo siento! Quizás debí haberme preocupado por cómo te estaba yendo aquí.

–¡No te preocupes por eso! Es normal, yo tampoco te pregunté nada… Podría haber…

–Podríamos haber empezado esto mucho antes y no haber perdido el tiempo –afirmó Akaashi.

Osamu no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. Qué estúpido había sido. Se oyó una leve risa que podía sentir cargada de nervios. Los mismos que se le revolvieron por dentro para que no se le olvidara que todo aquello que estaba sucediendo era real.

–Tiene gracia… yo, el chico tímido con el que apenas has cruzado cuatro frases, declarándome por teléfono. Supongo que no estar cara a cara da una falsa seguridad que…

–¡No digas eso! Puedes estar seguro de que hiciste lo correcto.

–Imagino que el que no estuvieras jugó a favor. Fui a buscarte y no estabas, realmente no sé qué habría pasado si hubieses estado allí, ¿habría sido capaz de decirlo? No estoy seguro.

–Idiota.

Akaashi volvió a reír. El pecho de Osamu volvió a arder.

Conocía aquella avenida. Se estaban acercando y el parque del que le había hablado Akaashi debía ser aquel cúmulo de árboles que se intuían al fondo, iluminados en la noche por las luces de los coches y los carteles de los comercios.

Allí le estaba esperando Akaashi y…

Conforme se iba a acercando escudriñaba el lugar en busca de alguna pista. No quería decirle que estaba llegando y esperaba que se hubiese colocado en un sitio visible y fácil de encontrar.

–Piensa… ¿qué habrías hecho si hubiese estado? –le provocó para tirarle de la lengua.

–¿Te gusta que te regalen el oído? –contestó Keiji.

¿Era aquella figura en el banco junto a la acera?

–Tal vez…

Sin querer decirlo en alto, le hizo gestos al taxista para que se detuviera donde pudiese. _"¿Qué habrías hecho tú"?_ le incitó Akaashi a modo de réplica y Osamu no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa traviesa. No quería entretenerse, por lo que pagó con un billete y se marchó sin tomar la vuelta. Apresuró el paso. Akaashi no se había percatado de su proximidad. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mirando el tráfico pasar frente a él, y el vaho que se materializaba cada vez que respiraba le hacía sentir mal por haberle hecho esperar a la intemperie.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, y aunque el tono se intuía desenfadado, lo mejor era que le estaba viendo sonreír en directo–. ¿Cuándo te toca a ti ser sincero te come la lengua el gat…

Osamu le besó, apareciendo de súbito sin dejarle terminar la frase. Estaba seguro de que no se lo había esperado en absoluto, por el modo en que se había quedado paralizado y tardó en responder el beso. El móvil se le deslizó entre los dedos y al caer al suelo y cortarse la llamada fue lo que le hizo reaccionar. Ya con las manos libres se aferró a la solapa del abrigo de Osamu para acercarle hacia él aún más.

Aunque poco a poco iban entrando en calor, Miya notó que tenía la cara y los labios congelados. También sus dedos estaban fríos, haciéndole recordar que él tampoco iba lo suficientemente abrigado.

Y no tuvo más remedio que separarse.

–Vaya… –fue todo lo que dijo Akaashi y tenía las mejillas rojas, aunque bien podía ser por el frío.

–Querías saber que habría hecho yo de haberte visto en persona ¿no? –Osamu pasó los dedos por una de sus mejillas encendidas, sintiendo el calor incipiente que amenazaba con desterrar el frío sobre su piel–, pues ya lo sabes.

–Ya veo que no te comió la lengua el gato –bromeó con cierta vergüenza haciendo referencia al beso que acababan de compartir.

–Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y nos queda muy poco para no aprovecharlo –comentó Osamu a modo de justificación por sus atrevidas acciones. Se sentía seguro. No tenía nada que perder–. Hace demasiado frío aquí.

–¿Me vas a invitar a unos onigiris? –dijo Akaashi, desviando la vista hacia la calle por donde se iba a su restaurante.

Por nada del mundo llevaría a Akaashi a una cita a su propio local con sus propios empleados como testigos y menos aún una noche de sábado donde la privacidad y la tranquilidad brillaban por su ausencia. Se le ocurrían otras propuestas mucho más interesantes.

–Puedo prepararte todos los que quieras en mi casa. Tengo calefacción, cerveza y una maleta a medio hacer porque tuve que salir corriendo por culpa de alguien. ¿Qué dices?

Los ojos de Akaashi se abrieron ligeramente con asombro. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado directo pero no podía andarse con rodeos a esas alturas.

–En otro momento habría dicho que no –ante tal contestación, Osamu puso cara molesta–, mañana tienes más de seis horas de viaje en coche y deberías descansar.

–¿Eso quiere decir que has consultado cuanto se tarda de Tokio a Hyogo? –preguntó Osamu gratamente sorprendido sin habérselo esperado.

–Es posible…

La mirada se le volvió huidiza por un segundo y le confirmó que aquello era un sí en toda regla.

–¿Vas a venir a visitarme?

–Eso ya lo veremos, pero por ahora te acepto esos onigiris y esas cervezas y tal vez la noche entera–susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarle de nuevo.

Osamu no pudo evitar pensar que cuando las cosas estaban destinadas a salir mal, daba igual cuanto empeño se pusiera por remediarlo pero que del mismo modo, cuando algo estaba destinado a salir bien, en lugar de piedras en el camino, éste parecía transformarse en un camino baldosas amarillas por arte de magia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las seis horas y pico que se tardaba en coche se reducían a poco menos de tres horas si se cogía el tren, aunque era bastante caro. De todas formas ir en coche tampoco era barato pues gastaba gasolina así que, para casos extremos, estaba casi justificado el uso del tren de alta velocidad.

Según el mapa lo tenía casi delante ya. Gracias a San Google maps. ¿Llegaría algún día a conocerse Tokio? Es que aquello para colmo era Nerima, en los suburbios, y casi había tardado más en llegar allí que lo que había tardado en tren desde Kobe.

Pero bueno, no se iba a quejar, al fin y al cabo nadie le había obligado a ir pues era una sorpresa.

Tal y como Akaashi le dijo, algunos de los que estaban allí le sonaban de su época en Inarizaki.

Y ese que le acababa de ver y le estaba saludando era Kuroo, de Nekoma.

No recordaba si alguna vez habían jugado contra ellos o de qué lo conocía siquiera, pero estaba claro que él sí le conocía.

–¿Hay sitio para otro rematador? –se adelantó Osamu, antes de que Kuroo le fastidiara la sorpresa. Akaashi estaba al otro lado de la cancha sin enterarse de mucho hasta que el de Nekoma lo dejó claro, por si acaso hubiera alguna duda.

–¡Ese acento de Kansai! Akaashi, creo que tu novio el pueblerino ha venido a visitarte ¡qué romántico!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Desde el principio tuve un dilema con este capítulo. Me pedía el cuerpo cambiar el punto de vista y ver el lado de Osamu a pesar de que últimamente los temas de cambios de puntos de vista me atormentan mucho. Al final hice caso a mi corazonada y a la línea de emergencia que me dijo que le parecía bien y lo hice así. Me gustaba así porque esta segunda parte es más dinámica desde el punto de vista de Osamu que es quien se está moviendo, mientras que narrar todo eso desde el lado de Akaashi que sólo lo oye por teléfono creo que iba a ser más complicado.
> 
> Creo que me ha quedado muy largo y soso y me da la impresión de que arruina la gracia que tuvo el primer capítulo y que quizás debí dejarlo ahí con el final abierto (mucha gente odia los finales abiertos ¡pero yo no!), aún así había algunas cosas que me quedé con ganas de meter como el encuentro jugando al voley del final o el trayecto hablando por teléfono para no perderlo… Eran detalles chorras que bueno, he intentado darles forma.
> 
> Sé que estoy siendo una llorica sin razón, pero bueno, mañana a lo mejor lo veo con mejores ojos. Sólo espero que os haya gustado y no os decepcione mucho (lo de la cursilada extrema y el OOC no los puedo justificar, sorry XD)
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Bueno, ahora pregunto ¿os ha gustado? Porque yo me he quedado con ganas de más y como hay algunas cosas que ya tenía pensadas y se me han quedado pendientes, es posible que le haga a esto una pequeña continuación, si os interesa. La cuestión es que como el fic lo hice para la week, si me entretenía a añadir eso, ya no me daba tiempo a subirlo en fecha así que pensé en hacerlo así. Igualmente, si no subiera nada al final, pues queda cerrado de todas formas. Pues eso, que me ha gustado mucho escribir este.
> 
> Comentarios, votos/kudos, epílogo sí, epílogo no, etc… serán bienvenidos y tenidos en cuenta.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Ak


End file.
